


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked Candice (who is amazing *u*) to give me a prompt, which was "Pairing of your choice under mistletoe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Quinn smiled as she looked around the room. Rachel had gone all out on the decorations, and was still bustling around, fixing up the room for the arrival of the guests. Quinn took a second to admire her wife's slim figure, then cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Rachel whirled around, her expression slightly manic for a second, before calming it down into a matching smile. She walked over and pulled Quinn into a hug, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. "How are things going?", Quinn murmured.

"Good," replied Rachel with a small sigh. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect for when the guests arrive."

"I think this room would fit basically anyone's standard of perfect," Quinn rejoined. "Just take a look at it for a second. Will any of the guests complain?"

Rachel released herself from Quinn's embrace, and looked around the room. She turned back to Quinn and said, "I guess not."

"Exactly," replied Quinn with a smile. "So now I think we should just go sit on the couch and talk about our days until the guests arrive."

"Sure-oh," said Rachel, looking up.

"What?" asked Quinn. She looked up to see that she and Rachel were standing under one of the many clumps of mistletoe hung about the room, and looked back down to see Rachel standing up on her tip-toes and leaning in for a kiss.

Quinn smiled as Rachel's lips touched hers. They stood there for a few seconds, kissing each other, before breaking away to breathe.

"Well," said Quinn. "Happy Holidays, Rachel.

* * *

If you want to [send me more prompts](sebklayn.tumblr.com/ask), please do so :) I like taking any opportunity to polish my fic-writing skills


End file.
